The present invention relates to systems for measuring arterial blood pressure. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring arterial blood pressure in a relatively continuous and non-invasive manner.
Blood pressure has been typically measured by one of four basic methods: invasive, oscillometric, auscultatory and tonometric. The invasive method, otherwise known as an arterial line (A-Line), involves insertion of a needle into the artery. A transducer connected by a fluid column is used to determine exact arterial pressure. With proper instrumentation, systolic, mean and diastolic pressure may be determined. This method is difficult to set up, is expensive and involves medical risks. Set up of the invasive or A-line method poses problems. Resonance often occurs and causes significant errors. Also, if a blood clot forms on the end of the catheter, or the end of the catheter is located against the arterial wall, a large error may result. To eliminate or reduce these errors, the set up must be adjusted frequently. A skilled medical practitioner is required to insert the needle into the artery. This contributes to the expense of this method. Medical complications are also possible, such as infection or nerve damage.
The other methods of measuring blood pressure are non-invasive. The oscillometric method measures the amplitude of pressure oscillations in an inflated cuff. The cuff is placed against a cooperating artery of the patient and thereafter pressurized or inflated to a predetermined amount. The cuff is then deflated slowly and the pressure within the cuff is continually monitored. As the cuff is deflated, the pressure within the cuff exhibits a pressure versus time waveform. The waveform can be separated into two components, a decaying component and an oscillating component. The decaying component represents the mean of the cuff pressure while the oscillating component represents the cardiac cycle. The oscillating component is in the form of an envelope starting at zero when the cuff is inflated to a level beyond the patient's systolic blood pressure and then increasing to a peak value where the mean pressure of the cuff is equal to the patient's mean blood pressure. Once the envelope increases to a peak value, the envelope then decays as the cuff pressure continues to decrease.
Systolic blood pressure, mean blood pressure and diastolic blood pressure values can be obtained from the data obtained by monitoring the pressure within the cuff while the cuff is slowly deflated. The mean blood pressure value is the pressure on the decaying mean of the cuff pressure that corresponds in time to the peak of the envelope. Systolic blood pressure is generally estimated as the pressure on the decaying mean of the cuff prior to the peak of the envelope that corresponds in time to where the amplitude of the envelope is equal to a ratio of the peak amplitude. Generally, systolic blood pressure is the pressure on the decaying mean of the cuff prior to the peak of the envelope where the amplitude of the envelope is 0.57 to 0.45 of the peak amplitude. Similarly, diastolic blood pressure is the pressure on the decaying mean of the cuff after the peak of the envelope that corresponds in time to where the amplitude of the envelope is equal to a ratio of the peak amplitude. Generally, diastolic blood pressure is conventionally estimated as the pressure on the decaying mean of the cuff after the peak where the amplitude of the envelope is equal to 0.82 to 0.74 of the peak amplitude.
The auscultatory method also involves inflation of a cuff placed around a cooperating artery of the patient. Upon inflation of the cuff, the cuff is permitted to deflate. Systolic pressure is indicated when Korotkoff sounds begin to occur as the cuff is deflated. Diastolic pressure is indicated when the Korotkoff sounds become muffled or disappear. The auscultatory method can only be used to determine systolic and diastolic pressures.
Because both the oscillometric and the auscultatory methods require inflation of a cuff, performing frequent measurements is difficult. The frequency of measurement is limited by the time required to comfortably inflate the cuff and the time required to deflate the cuff as measurements are made. Because the cuff is inflated around a relatively large area surrounding the artery, inflation and deflation of the cuff is uncomfortable to the patient. As a result, the oscillometric and the auscultatory methods are not suitable for long periods of repetitive use.
Both the oscillometric and auscultatory methods lack accuracy and consistency for determining systolic and diastolic pressure values. The oscillometric method applies an arbitrary ratio to determine systolic and diastolic pressure values. As a result, the oscillometric method does not produce blood pressure values that agree with the more direct and generally more accurate blood pressure values obtained from the A-line method. Furthermore, because the signal from the cuff is very low compared to the mean pressure of the cuff, a small amount of noise can cause a large change in results and result in inaccurate measured blood pressure values. Similarly, the auscultatory method requires a judgment to be made as to when the Korotkoff sounds start and when they stop. This detection is made when the Korotkoff sound is at its very lowest. As a result, the auscultatory method is subject to inaccuracies due to low signal-to-noise ratio.
The fourth method used to determine arterial blood pressure has been tonometry. The tonometric method typically involves a transducer including an array of pressure sensitive elements positioned over a superficial artery. Hold down forces are applied to the transducer so as to flatten the wall of the underlying artery without occluding the artery. The pressure sensitive elements in the array typically have at least one dimension smaller than the lumen of the underlying artery in which blood pressure is measured. The transducer is positioned such that at least one of the individual pressure sensitive elements is over at least a portion of the underlying artery. The output from one of the pressure sensitive elements is selected for monitoring blood pressure. The pressure measured by the selected pressure sensitive element is dependent upon the hold down pressure used to press the transducer against the skin of the patient. These tonometric systems measure a reference pressure directly from the wrist and correlate this with arterial pressure. However, because the ratio of pressure outside the artery to the pressure inside the artery, known as gain, must be known and constant, tonometric systems are not reliable. Furthermore, if a patient moves, recalibration of the tonometric system is required because the system may experience a change in gains. Because the accuracy of these tonometric systems depends upon the accurate positioning of the individual pressure sensitive element over the underlying artery, placement of the transducer is critical. Consequently, placement of the transducer with these tonometric systems is time-consuming and prone to error.
The oscillometric, auscultatory and tonometric methods measure and detect blood pressure by sensing force or displacement caused by blood pressure pulses as the underlying artery is compressed or flattened. The blood pressure is sensed by measuring forces exerted by blood pressure pulses in a direction perpendicular to the underlying artery. However, with these methods, the blood pressure pulse also exerts forces parallel to the underlying artery as the blood pressure pulses cross the edges of the sensor which is pressed against the skin overlying the underlying artery of the patient. In particular, with the oscillometric and the auscultatory methods, parallel forces are exerted on the edges or sides of the cuff. With the tonometric method, parallel forces are exerted on the edges of the transducer. These parallel forces exerted upon the sensor by the blood pressure pulses create a pressure gradient across the pressure sensitive elements. This uneven pressure gradient creates at least two different pressures, one pressure at the edge of the pressure sensitive element and a second pressure directly beneath the pressure sensitive element. As a result, the oscillometric, auscultatory and tonometric methods produce inaccurate and inconsistent blood pressure measurements.